heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.21 - Staffsize increases. By a lot.
During the summer, Scott's schedule lightens up quite a bit. He's got one meeting left today and then it's time to pack for his vacation. No, it's not like the last one to the island. At least, he hopes not. On his desk he has a pad of paper and some documents, and he's honestly looking forward to seeing Jamie again. It's been a while. He called ahead to set up an appointment. Even he doesn't know why he has decided to offer this, maybe he's just bored. Or he's looking for a new adventure for one of his dupes, he'll never know. But anyway he shows up at the school and makes his way to the headmasters office, fun times for that. In his typical fashion he doesn't bother to knock, knocking is for regular people or something, "Hello Scott, it's been a while." "Hey, Jamie. You're right it has. How have you been?" Scott reaches across the table to shake the other mutants hand before offering a seat in front of his desk. "How are things?" He takes a seat, folds a leg on top of the other and grabs a pen. "Jean mentioned you might be interested in teaching for us." "I have been good, can't complain on that one." He shakes Scott's hand before he grabs the seat across from Scott, "That's correct. I just realized I have sent my other selfs out a lot to learn things. However something else I have learned is that teaching helps increase knowledge. So if possible I would like to teach here." "Well, I'm definitely interested in finding a spot for you. Any idea what you'd be interested in teaching?" Scott asks as he writes some information down upon the tablet. "We have a couple of options. If you'd like to get certification eventually, we can give you an emergency license to get you started in the fall. If that's not what you're looking into, we could do something with extracurriculars or electives." "Well what subjects do you need a teacher for? I have dubes that have learned almost everything from Archeology to Zoology." Cause hey you never know when you'll have to a fight a wild animal or something. "Plus another benefit that you can get, just so you know. I am a member of the Bar, in case you ever need one." He thinks for a moment, "As for the certification, I can probably get one, just haven't picked the area yet." Scott ponders, "We're always looking for people in Math and Science. Those are the two hardest subjects to get teachers for. What would you think about that?" "Well I do have a dupe right now that is working with the NSA. You know they employ more mathematicians outside of schools? It's all because of the encryption. I can recall him. What sciences where you looking for? I also know anatomy and as I mentioned Zoology, I'm also a vet." Hey he takes the jack of all trades things seriously. Scott raises his eyebrows, "Well, for middle school, it would be normal science. That's the position I'm looking to fill right now. So, you'd have one unit of physics, one unit of chemical type stuff, and one unit of bio. Perhaps we could split, do two sections of Algebra, and 2 sections of science." "I think I can do that. I can definitely handle the math part at least. And if you need someone for some After School type stuff, I can do that as well." Hey he was with Shakespare in the park, that's gotta count for something! Scott nods, "Sounds great. I'll start filing the paperwork to get you an emergency license, and I'll email you some of the requirements and some ideas I have on how you can get your cert as quick as possible. Are you interested in summer classes? If so, Ororo is handling that part." Scott smiles; he finally gets a summer off. "Glad to have you aboard, Jamie." "Summer classes would be good actually. It'll help me get my feet wet in teaching." Hey one of the things that he hasn't done yet. "I will talk to Storm soon, see what we can set up. And if there is anything you'll need from me let me know. My PI firm is still open, so if you need my services in that way." Scott nods, "I've always got you in mind in regards to that sort of thing. Don't worry about that." Scott lets out a chuckle. "I'll let Ororo know you're coming aboard." He turns to his computer and sends out a quick email. "Okay. And thanks for the position, I will go and see Ororo first chance I can." With that he stands up and extends his hand to Scott, "I will see you soon, I'm sure." "Sounds good, Jamie. Good to see you," Scott stands and shakes the other man's hand. "Look forward to having you around." Category:Log